Primera Vez
by RbBlack
Summary: Su corazón latía deprisa ¿y si no lo amaban? ¿Si lo llegaban a odiar por todos los errores que había cometido en su pasado? Ni el mismo lo creía. Si, Draco Malfoy iba a ser padre. –Tiene en sus manos la vida de los seres que más amo en este mundo. Si algo les llegase a suceder, le puedo jurar que no descansaré hasta que usted pague por ello ¿me ha escuchado?


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J.K Rowling y yo sólo los utilizo un ratito para sacar mi frustración al saber que Draco y Hermione no terminaron juntos. Esta historia fue escrita para el concurso: " _Sentimientos_ " propuesto por el grupo: " _Dramione, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas_ ", en el año 2014.

* * *

Este es otro pequeño aporte a la comunidad de Fanfiction. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Sentimiento: Ternura

 _La vida me ha recompensado con lo más precioso que existe. He conocido la ternura. ~ Miguel Mihura_

Título: **Primera vez**

– _¿Estás segura?_

– _Completamente._

El muchacho la miró y pudo ver un poco de indecisión en su mirada, podía sentir en su piel que un ligero temblor la recorría cada vez que él la tocaba suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, podía percibir que su corazón estaba acelerado y que respiraba más rápido de lo normal. Si, estaba nerviosa. Lo notaba por su boca entreabierta y ese leve sonrojar que había en sus mejillas, sumado a las gotitas de sudor que se estaban formando a lo largo de toda su frente. Y él, no pudo más que preocuparse.

Ambos habían deseado ese momento desde hacía años. Cada vez que tenían un tiempo libre, se dedicaban a imaginar cómo sería el momento en que todo esto se presentara. Se imaginaron corriendo, de un lado a otro preocupados por lo que fuera a pasar. Pero Merlín sabía que él, aun no se encontraba preparado para este momento.

Asistieron a las pláticas que había recomendado el doctor, acudieron a los cursos que la madre del joven les había recomendado para que ella no sintiera tanto dolor. Draco le había pedido a la castaña que consultaran a los mejores mendimagos de Londres para que cada uno le diera un punto de vista diferente. No quería errores, aspiraba que el nacimiento de sus hijos fuera perfecto.

– _¿Draco?_

Hermione sintió nuevamente un fuerte dolor debajo de su vientre. Ella lo sabía. Había estado teniendo molestias durante todo el día y durante la noche, no pudo pegar un sólo ojo por que los bebés se habían movido más de lo normal.

– _Estoy en eso._

El rubio inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y entró al armario para buscar todo lo que habían preparado; una pequeña maleta con todo lo que llegasen a necesitar: pañales, ropa, biberones, toallitas húmedas, talco, cobijas, zapatitos, gorros entre otras cosas más.

– _Draco…_

La castaña apretó los dientes mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama. Se llevó la mano derecha debajo de su abdomen intentando apaciguar un poco el dolor. Inhalaba y exhalaba, justo como su doctor se lo recomendó, pero nada de eso le funcionaba. Las contracciones parecían que querían romperla en dos.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, Draco se pasaba los dedos por el pelo en un intento de tranquilizarse. Estaba pegado al teléfono intentando localizar al médico que habían elegido para atender el parto, pero no podían darle razón de él.

– _Señor Malfoy, le he dicho mil veces que el doctor Thompson está en un congreso hasta el otro lado del mundo. Me es imposible comunicarme con él. Las redes Flu fueron bloqueadas mientras estén en reunión, todas las lechuzas están prohibidas y no puedo aparecerme en el lugar, porque no tengo la ubicación exacta._

Le había dicho su secretaria y eso no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_ Su mujer y sus hijos lo necesitaban cada minuto que pasaba y el maldito doctor Thompson se había ido hasta el otro jodido lado del mundo a vacacionar.

– _Pero se encuentra el médico de guardia. Esta igual de capacitado que el doctor Thompson. Una ambulancia ya va para su casa._

Con rabia, colgó su teléfono y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación ya cambiado y con las maletas entre sus manos, las cuales, dejó caer al ver que su mujer se había levantado y se había puesto su bata, cubriendo sus largas piernas por las cuales corría el líquido amniótico del cual le había hablado Thompson.

– _Creo que no podemos esperar más tiempo, Draco._

La piel del muchacho se erizó y caminó rápidamente hacia su esposa. Sabía que había sido un jodido error el aceptar que todo el parto se llevara a cabo de la manera más muggle posible, las citas al ginecólogo, la maldita fiesta donde recibieron regalos para los bebés, que Hermione sintiera todos los síntomas del embarazo cuando había pociones que podían aliviar sus malestares. Todo eso lo había aceptado con la única condición de que ella sería atendida por el mejor mendimago que había en Londres y ahora, todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido a la basura porque él maldito sanador, no estaba para atenderla.

– _Lo sé cariño, lo sé… ya vienen por nosotros._

La mujer agarró fuertemente la mano de su esposo mientras caminaban hacía la puerta de la habitación. Draco, con la mano libre que le quedaba, sacó su varita e hizo levitar las maletas para que los siguieran hasta la puerta de la casa.

Ella trataba de no gritar, de estar lo más tranquila posible, no quería que él se preocupara más de lo que debía puesto que, sabía que la idea de ser padre lo aterraba. El día en que le dijo que sería padre, los ojos literalmente se le salieron de los ojos y empezó a hiperventilar, salió corriendo como un loco de la habitación y les gritó a todos los vecinos que serían padres. Si durante su noviazgo se preocupaba por ella, con la noticia de su embarazo, estaba al 200 por ciento pendiente de ella: que si le dolían los pies, cuando tenía algún antojo o algo le incomodaba. Se había vuelto una persona sobreprotectora pero Hermione, lo entendía.

A lo largo de toda su vida había sufrido numerosas pérdidas que de cierto modo habían marcado el camino de su vida: su pequeño hermano que murió a unos días de haber nacido, perdió a su padre que aunque le había hecho mucho daño a todo el mundo mágico, era el ser que algún día llego a admirar más que a nadie en el mundo, perdió a sus mejores amigos, quienes murieron en la última batalla de Hogwarts y de cierto modo, el rubio se sentía con el deber de proteger con su vida lo que ahora el destino le había puesto en su camino.

Con mucho cuidado, Draco tomó entre sus brazos a su esposa y bajó lentamente por las escaleras. La trataba como si ella fuese una pompa de jabón y temía que ella se rompiera entre sus brazos. Muchas veces se sorprendía mirándola embelesado, observando cómo es que con mucha ternura, su mujer acariciaba su vientre abultado y les susurraba a sus hijos palabras de amor.

Volvió a mirarla y vio su cabello despeinado, pero aun así, para él, lucía realmente hermosa.

Su esposa dio un grito ahogado y se volvió para mirarla. Tenía su brazo derecho fuertemente apretado contra su boca, mientras nuevamente continuaba con sus respiraciones. Dentro del pecho de Draco, un sentimiento extraño crecía conforme la contemplaba. Durante uno de los cursos a los que asistieron por medio de un hechizo, tuvo la oportunidad de sentir una parte del dolor que una mujer padecía a la hora de dar a luz y él, no pudo más que admirarla. Ya que nunca tendría la oportunidad de dar la vida como ella ni tampoco se creía capaz de soportar un dolor como el de un parto.

Bajó rápido pero cuidadosamente las escaleras, tratando de moverla lo menos posible y así evitarle más molestias.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, los paramédicos ya se encontraban debajo del pórtico con una camilla esperando por su esposa. Draco, la colocó con mucha delicadeza sobre la pequeña cama y se dio la media vuelta para tomar las cosas.

– _¿Draco?_

La castaña se retorcía por el dolor sobre la camilla mientras llamaba a su esposo.

– _Señor Malfoy, tenemos que irnos su esposa está a punto de dar a luz y la doctora Miller la está esperando._

Los enfermeros la subieron a la ambulancia encantada y Draco trepo rápidamente tras ella y le tomó la mano.

– _Deberías de llamar a tu madre, sino lo hacemos, seguramente nos matará en cuanto lo sepa._

– _Llamaré a todos en cuanto lleguemos al hospital, respira y trata de relajarte._

Dentro de su cabeza Hermione pensaba que en estos momentos, lo último que podía hacer era relajarse, sentía que algo dentro de su cuerpo se rompía y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

– _¡Aggg!_

Gritó la muchacha mientras la ambulancia se detenía frente al hospital San Mungo. Rápidamente los enfermeros la bajaron y una pequeña mujer los recibió frente a la puerta.

– _¿Cuáles son sus signos vitales?_

Preguntó mientras acompañaba a Hermione dentro del Hospital. Draco se quedó clavado frente a la entrada al notar que la doctora que atendería el parto de sus hijos, seguramente era más joven que él mismo. La parte protectora que había en su cabeza, se disparó mientras veía que su mujer desaparecía al dar vuelta por un pasillo. Rápidamente corrió y la alcanzó antes de que desapareciera por la sala de urgencias.

– _¿Quién rayos se supone que es usted?_

– _Soy la doctora Rose Miller y voy a atender el parto de su esposa. Le informaré en cuanto tenga más información._

– _Espere –_ la mujer se volteo para mirarlo _–, ¿Cuánta experiencia tiene recibiendo bebés? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se recibió de la universidad?_

– _Señor Malfoy, en cuanto me avisaron de su caso, me puse al tanto de todo su historial médico y sé todo lo necesario para atender el parto. Fui la primera de mi clase y mi estadía la realicé junto al doctor Thompson. Entiendo su preocupación, pero le juro por mi vida que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que los tres estén bien._

– _¿Haría un juramento inquebrantable?_

La pequeña mujer lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras intentaba contestar. A pesar de tener corta edad, había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, había asistido al doctor Thompson muchas veces durante los alumbramientos, pero jamás le había tocado una propuesta como aquella.

– _Doctora Miller, la necesitamos en la sala de partos._

Un poco contrariada, la mujer se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó nuevamente por el pasillo, pero una mano la detuvo.

– _Tiene en sus manos la vida de los seres que más amo en este mundo. Si algo les llegase a suceder, le puedo jurar que no descansaré hasta que usted pague por ello ¿me ha escuchado?_

Un escalofrío subió por toda su espalda al escuchar estas palabras. Con delicadeza se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió nuevamente hasta su destino.

Una vez que se quedó solo, se cubrió la cara con sus manos de pura frustración. Si Hermione se enteraba de lo que le había dicho a la "doctora", seguro que lo mataría y después se enojaría con él. Si, lo dejaría dormir en la sala por ser tan cabezota y no le dirigiría la palabra en meses. Pero _¿en que estaba pensando?_ Su mente y su corazón, debían de estar ahora con su esposa y con sus hijos.

Sus hijos… aquellos pequeños seres que le habían robado el corazón mucho antes de conocerlos. En sus ratos libres, se la pasaba metido en la tienda de escobas mirando los estantes y quería comprarlo todo. Quería que sus pequeños ya caminaran y fueran al parque con él para que los enseñara a volar. Mirarían las estrellas juntos y los llevaría por todo el mundo a viajar. Les enseñaría todos los lugares que en su momento él visitó a un lado de sus padres, pero sobre todo, les enseñaría a amar con locura al ser que les había dado la vida: Hermione.

Aquella mujer que a pesar de su pasado oscuro y turbio, decidió darle una oportunidad de ser una persona diferente a su lado. Aquella mujer que hacía que sus días fueran diferentes con el sólo hecho de existir. Y en ese instante, aparecieron en su mente los momentos que había pasado a un lado de su amada esposa.

Recordó que gracias a ella, había tenido muchas primeras veces en su vida: Recordaba su primer beso, su primera pelea como pareja, recordaba la primera vez que se subió a un juego mecánico con tal de complacerla, la primera vez que le hizo el amor, la primera vez que amaneció a su lado, cuando conoció a sus padres y sobre todo, que por primera vez iba a ser padre.

– _¿Señor Malfoy?_

El rubio miró a la enfermera y vio que la mujer traía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Su corazón se aceleró y su mente comenzó a darle vueltas.

– _¿Se siente bien? –_ Preguntó la enfermera al ver que el muchacho se puso más pálido de lo normal _._ El muchacho asintió sin saber en qué rincón de su cabeza había quedado su voz _–. Si quiere seguirme, hay dos personitas que se mueren de ganas por conocerlo._

La enfermera comenzó a andar por el pasillo y Draco pudo notar que el amanecer poco a poco se iba asomando por las ventanas. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sumido en sus pensamientos?_

Subió por unas escaleras y entró en un par de puertas, pero no era consciente de sus pasos hasta que la enfermera que lo guiaba, se detuvo haciéndole frente.

– _Siga por esta puerta, ahí lo están esperando._

Sus manos le sudaban y sentía su sangre replicar fuertemente contra sus oídos. _¿Y si no lo amaban? ¿Si lo llegaban a odiar por todos los errores que había cometido en su pasado?_ Miles de preguntas se vinieron a su mente en tan sólo unos segundos. Podía huir, nadie lo había visto. Pero él no podía ser tan cobarde como para dejarla sola, había enfrentado miles de perjuicios por ella, y él no iba a dejarla ahora que más lo necesitaba. Como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió y el no pudo más que mirar maravillado la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Hermione, se encontraba sentada sobre su cama mientras cargaba un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos y sobre su cara corrían pequeñas lágrimas de agua dulce que al mirarlas, una parte dentro de su corazón se rompió al imaginarse que algo malo había pasado.

Sus pies se movieron más rápido que sus pensamientos y se acercó rápidamente hasta su cama y al estar más cerca de ella, soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba sosteniendo.

– _Mira mi amor, mira la maravilla que hemos creado._

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Hermione le mostró al pequeño bebé que estaba alimentando, aferrándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. El bebé era muy pequeño, sus pequeños dedos gorditos se asían firmemente contra el dedo pulgar de Hermione, sus pestañas eran blancas como la nieve y a lo largo de su cabecita, una pequeña pelusita rubia se podía notar debajo de las cobijas. Su corazón se paralizó por unos cuantos instantes, reprimiéndose mentalmente porque las imágenes que había creado en su cabeza, no le hacían justicia al pequeño que tenía delante de sus ojos.

– _Gracias Hermione, gracias por darme la grandiosa oportunidad de ser padre._

– _Lamento importunarlos, pero alguien se quiere unir a esta fiesta._

La doctora Miller asomó su cabeza por la puerta mientras movía entre sus brazos otro pequeño cuerpecito. Draco inmediatamente se acercó a ella e instintivamente, extendió los brazos esperando recibir al otro nuevo miembro de su familia.

Con mucha delicadeza, la mendimaga puso entre sus manos a una recién nacida, que en esos momentos bostezaba y se frotaba con sus pequeñas manitas sus párpados. Él, al sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo sus palmas, sintió que una gran calidez la embriagaba. La pequeña, era perfecta. Sus pequeños labios rosados, y sus ojos que en esos momentos lo miraban por primera vez, eran grandes y de un color café intenso. Era como si nadie más en el mundo importase y no pudo evitar llorar.

Llorar porque cada sufrimiento, cada lágrima y cada desilusión, habían valido la pena para vivir ese preciso momento. El tener entre sus brazos a ese pequeño angelito, lo tranquilizaba de una forma totalmente diferente.

– _Gracias doctora Miller, muchas gracias. –_ dijo el muchacho con toda la sinceridad que había dentro de su corazón.

La mendimaga asintió metiendo sus manos dentro de las bolsas que tenía en su bata, mirando con ternura, cómo el milagro de la vida se había hecho presente frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Hola hola :) espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado esta cortita historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Por un momento me quise imaginar a Draco como papá y este fue el resultado.

¿Se merece algún hermoso review?

Nos leemos en la próxima historia.

Rebeca


End file.
